Aquel arbol
by angylopez
Summary: Natsumi y Endo discutieron por un problema del pasado, el chico dolido va a un lugar que le traia un recuerdo mientras que la chica estaba pensado en aquella discusion que habian tenido pero ellos habian hecho unas promesas en aquel arbol...


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**Aquel árbol…**

En una tarde lluviosa pero en alguna parte de la cuidad había un chico con el cabello de color castaño que se sentía como la triste lluvia, el estaba inundado de tristeza, nostalgia y dolor por haber discutido con su novia, no soportaba el hecho de estar lejos de ella pero también estaba algo molesto por la razón de la discusión, no es que la razón fuera tonta aunque Natsumi tuviera el derecho de molestarse con el, eso había pasado hace tanto tiempo ya que ellos llevaban un año saliendo y de repente ese día su novia se entero de algo que paso entre los momentos cuando los dos estaban por decirlo así "descubriendo sus sentimientos".

Y así el chico estaba en el lugar donde siempre entrenaba seguía analizando el "si debería considerar seguir con la relación con Natsumi" pues como cualquier pareja tenían sus discusiones pero como lo haría una pareja que tiene una buena relación siempre lograban solucionar el problema pero esta vez era distinto ya que no era como las demás discusiones no era como cuando olvidaba una fecha importante, una cita, una reunión, esta vez era por una razón muy distinta y más delicada pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Eso había quedado según en el pasado, era algo que no le había dicho a Natsumi, y como siempre dicen "no hay nada que no se llegue a saber ni nada que no se llegue a descubrir" eso era algo que Endo Mamoru tenia que aprender, no decirle a Natsumi que cuando la beso por primera vez el seguía saliendo con Aki Kino era algo que no podía guardarlo por mucho tiempo y cuando decide decirle a su novia la verdad para que no haya ningún secreto entre los dos terminan casi rompiendo su relación.

Mientras el chico pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando Natsumi Raimon estaba caminando por la calle llorando por la discusión con su novio se sentía frustrada, lastimada y tal vez como una traidora por haber tenido un beso con Endo cuando aun estaba saliendo con su amiga Aki, pero ha estas alturas ¿Qué podía hacer? Su única respuesta fue ir con su amiga a la que le debía una disculpa por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo tal vez ni si quiera vale la pena hacerlo pero ella lo deseaba y tenia la fuerza para hacerlo, se limpio las lagrimo y se fue con a la casa de su amiga.

Cuando llego a la casa, su amiga le abrió la puerta y cuando la vio Aki sabia perfectamente que Natsumi había llorado y lo único que se le cruzo por la mente fue que ella había discutido con Endo de nuevo pero ella la sentía diferente hasta la chica con el cabello verde sabia que esa discusión no había sido como las otra que habían tenido ya que cuando ellos tenían un problema por alguna extraña razón siempre casi todos se enteraban, como cualquier amiga la invito a pasar y al rato comenzaron conversar, pero de la nada Natsumi comenzó a llorar de nuevo, eso le sorprendió a Aki lo más extraño para ella fue escuchar que su amiga decía "lo siento mucho, yo no sabia" cuando su amiga termino de decir eso, la chica simplemente le pregunto el porque y entonces fue cuando Natsumi le explico todo.

—Lo que pasa es que yo tuve un beso con Endo cuando aun salía contigo. —Dijo la chica castaña mientras simplemente mantenía su rostro abajo.

—Natsumi tenemos diecisiete años ya somos personas mayores como para tratar cosas que son del pasado además eso paso hace más de un año, yo me entere de ese beso y me moleste un poco con Endo, no por besarse contigo si no por no decirme la verdad de que nuestra relación ya no era lo mismo. —Dijo Aki—. ¿Sabes por qué nunca dije nada acerca de eso?

—N-No lo s-se. —Tartamudeo Natsumi.

—Porque aunque yo si estaba molesta con Endo me di cuenta de que a ti te quería de verdad y que era un amor totalmente sincero en el cual yo no me podía meter, sabes el jamás me pidió que no te dijera nada fui yo la que decidí guardar la verdad por eso cuando hace un año me preguntas que si yo seguía saliendo con el, te conteste que no —Dijo Aki dejando sin palabras a su amiga pero ella siguió explicándole más—. Creo que no te debiste de haber discutido con el por algo que paso hace tiempo, deberías perdonarlo, el te quiere, además tú y yo siempre seremos amigas a pesar de cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por ser una gran amiga y por jamás dejar de serlo. —Dijo la chica castaña mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡Vamos Natsumi, no rompas tu relación con el solo por esto! —Exclamo su amiga.

La chica se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo al único lugar donde ella supone estará Endo, mientras la chica corría el chico seguía lamentándose por todo eso y recordando ese lindo día en el que le había pedido que fueran algo más que amigos, el día que le pidió algo más formal.

_Flashback…._

La pareja estaba en el lugar donde el chico siempre entrenaba y esa tarde Natsumi lo estaba acompañando mientras entrenaba después de tanto entrenar, los dos comenzaron a conversar, entonces fue cuando ella le pidió a Endo algo le pidió algo más formal que solo salir a pesar de que el ya la había besado una vez habían acordado salir primero y luego pensar en la posibilidad de tener una relación más seria, al chico no le molesto en lo absoluto estaba más feliz que nunca, era tanta su felicidad que la abrazo, la beso varias veces diciéndole que la quería demasiado, la chica simplemente le correspondía el abrazo y los besos en ese momento al chico castaño se le ocurrió algo era algo tal vez tonto e infantil pero tenia que hacerlo, la chica solo lo miraba con mucha curiosidad por lo que iba hacer, lo siguiente que hizo el fue subirse a un árbol y escribir " Endo y Natsumi por siempre y para siempre" en un corazón y debajo de el escribió "Jamás voy a dejar de quererte y el día que lo haga será porque he perdido totalmente la razón" la chica solo lo miraba con una mirada divertida aunque le parecía muy lindo y tierno de su parte no podía evitar reírse, entonces fue cuando ella también le prometo "Que aunque discutamos no voy dejar de quererte como lo hago ahora" después de sus promesas los dos se besaron.

_Fin del Flashback._

Recordar eso hacia que al chico se le salieran las lagrimas también lo hacia pensar "ni siquiera pude cumplirle una promesa que le hice a un árbol" En ese instante Endo sintió la presencia de la chica ahí, el no sabia el porque ella había llegado a ese lugar, cuando el volteo vio a Natsumi parada llorando ya que también vio el árbol y tal vez también recordaba esas promesas que hicieron, el chico detestaba verla llorar eso lo hacia sentir como si le hubieran dado mil puñaladas en el corazón, al no soportarla verla así se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella simplemente se aferro a el, y sin nada más que decir el chico castaño la vio a ojos.

—Te amo Natsumi Raimon y a pesar de haber hecho lo que hice hace un año, lo hice por amor a ti pero no soporto el hecho de verte llorar así y mucho menos por mi culpa, se que debí de haberte dicho la verdad pero tenia miedo de perderte ahora que ya te tenia a mi lado, no se que es lo que vaya a pasar lo que me importa es que tu y yo estemos juntos hoy y siempre. —Dijo el chico castaño y al no tener respuesta de la chica trato de soltarla pero ella estaba aferrado a el entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsumi no estaba allí por casualidad, ella había llegado ahí por el.

—Endo yo tampoco debí de haber discutido contigo por algo que ya paso pero no me interesa también te amo y te necesito a mi lado.

Los dos estaba llorando era algo que no podían evitar, después el chico le seco las lagrimas y la miro a los ojos, los dos se acercaron acortando su distancia poco a poco hasta unir sus labios en un beso de reconciliación, eso significaba para los dos la restauración de un relación, ese beso era la unión de sus sentimientos aunque se tuvieron que separar después de un rato, ya estaba anocheciendo y lo único que le dijo Endo era que "esa promesa que estaba escrita en el árbol jamás se iba a borrar porque era la verdad de todo lo que sentía".

Al pasar los años Endo y Natsumi se casaron llevando su relación al algo más grande y en cada aniversario van a ese árbol a recordar esas promesas que hicieron en aquel árbol…

**Fin.**

Espero que les allá gustado.

Dejen reviews por favor, por cierto aquí va otra historia de EndoxNatsumi, creo que me quedo bien para ser la segunda vez que hago algo serio con ellos, y como no es muy fácil concentrarme tanto para hacer historias como estas ya que el humor es mi genero más fuerte pero siempre hay uno que otro día en el que mi mente lanza ideas como estas, bueno me despido.

Algo más esto va especialmente para Richy Escorpy y para todos los fans de esta pareja.


End file.
